Ne fais pas un bruit
by VanessaJJ
Summary: La rencontre banale de deux jeunes gens aurait pu se transformer en une belle histoire d'amour. Bella n'est pas celle qu'elle paraît. Edward va découvrir que son attirance pour elle va le mener au-delà de ce qu'il croit connaître, aimer et vouloir. OOC. Chapitres courts et réguliers. Attention au rating! (ça n'est pas une fic BDSM malgré les apparences.) EN COURS
1. Prologue

**Ne fais pas un bruit**

* * *

_Voici une nouvelle mini fic... parce qu'il en faut pour tous les gouts._

* * *

**Couple : Edward et Bella**

**Rating : M**

**PDV : Alterné**

* * *

**Prologue**

**PDV Edward**

Je ne croyais pas être prêt pour l'amour, quand je l'avais croisé dans ce café, j'avais su que je m'étais trompé. Avais-je été aveugle avant ? Sourd ? Fou ? Il lui avait suffi d'un regard pour me changer à tout jamais. J'avais surmonté mon manque de confiance et était allé lui parler.

« Bonjour, je suis Edward Masen. »

« Bonjour Edward. »

« Puis-je me joindre à toi ? »

J'avais levé ma tasse fumante, elle avait regardé au-dessus de mon épaule, le café était à moitié vide. Elle avait eu un sourire énigmatique, avait réfléchi quelques secondes puis avait ôté son sac à dos de la chaise à côté de la sienne.

« Bella. » s'était-elle présentée.

Elle avait éludé la plupart de mes questions, son regard chocolat s'était obscurci rapidement, j'avais pu sentir son corps s'échauffer. Elle n'était pas grande, mince, maladroite et timide, rien à voir avec celles que je draguais habituellement. Elle était belle naturellement, attirante et désirable, jeune et sans doute peu expérimentée.

« Accepterais-tu de diner avec moi ? » avais-je demandé alors qu'elle allait partir en cours.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu es venu me parler. »

« Je ne peux pas, c'est... indescriptible, ça a été une pulsion. »

Elle hésita un instant, ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle m'observa longuement.

« Et malgré le fait que tu as assouvi cette pulsion, tu veux me revoir ? »

« Oui. » avait-je assuré.

Elle m'avait souri, elle venait de passer d'ange à démon à mes yeux et je la désirais plus ardemment encore.

« Demain à dix-neuf heures, ici ? » avait-elle proposé.

« A demain Bella. »

« A demain Edward. »

Pour notre rendez-vous, elle avait revêtu une robe en laine grise foncée, des collants opaques noires et des ballerines noires. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée et coiffée quelque peu sa longue chevelure brune. Ça ne semblait pas être son habitude que de s'habiller autrement qu'en jean et sweat, j'avais apprécié son effort. Je l'avais emmené à quelques rues du café, dans un restaurant thaïlandais, c'était un test pour moi, si je voulais me garder une fille pour plus d'une nuit, je devais être certain qu'elle n'allait pas être chiante et beaucoup avait échoué à ce test.

Bella n'avait pas beaucoup parlé lors du diner, j'avais cru même qu'elle s'était ennuyée. Je dus insister pour qu'elle me parle de ses études et de sa famille, j'étais presque certain qu'elle m'avait menti. Pourtant j'avais continué d'espérer l'avoir bientôt dans mon lit. Quand elle s'était rendue aux toilettes, j'avais observé son corps mince, gracile, je m'étais délecté à l'avance de toutes ces fantaisies qu'elle allait bientôt réaliser pour moi.

Car même si je ne croyais pas être prêt à l'amour, j'étais un adepte du sexe, rarement seul le weekend, toujours une fille sous la main. Bella ne correspondait pas à mes conquêtes faciles, elle refusa que je lui offre le dîner et fourra avec autorité sa carte bancaire dans les mains de la serveuse. En retournant vers le café, elle m'indiqua qu'elle conduisait cette antiquité rouge rouillée que j'avais déjà remarqué en arrivant.

« Tu ne risques rien ? » avais-je demandé.

« Non. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Edward, tu peux me croire sur parole. Jamais je ne me mettrais en danger, je maitrise chaque aspect de ma vie pour justement ne jamais être prise au dépourvu. Je sais que ma camionnette est ancienne mais elle est aussi solide qu'un tank. »

Sa voix s'était faite glaciale, je l'avais vexée et je m'étais senti obligé de m'excuser mais elle ne m'en donna pas la possibilité. Elle était montée dans sa camionnette et avait disparu. Je sentis en moi quelque chose être déchiré, blessé, meurtri. Ça ne pouvait pas être mon cœur, ma fierté sans doute, j'avais découvert que Bella Swan ne se laisserait pas séduire facilement.

* * *

Le premier chapitre suit immédiatement


	2. Chapitre 1

**Ne fais pas un bruit **

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Je rentrai du rendez-vous avec Edward plus tard que prévu, ce qui m'agaça encore plus. Pourquoi avais-je accepté de le voir ? Pourquoi même avais-je cédé à son regard la veille dans ce café ?

_Tu sais pourquoi._

Oui, je le voulais à moi. Je n'en avais pas besoin, j'avais déjà Jake mais je voulais Edward, plus qu'aucun autre. C'était au-delà de mes besoins ou de mes fantasmes, Edward avait éveillé en moi un appétit plus féroce que jamais.

_Il est innocent._

Je savais déjà tout de lui, il était l'archétype du jeune homme aisé, intelligent, sportif, tombeur et profiteur, il n'avait même pas besoin de fausses promesses pour mettre une fille dans son lit. Il pensait tout savoir du sexe, de la séduction et bien que je ne fusse pas son type, il avait vu en moi quelque chose de différent. Il s'était mis en tête de me séduire, quitte à utiliser de nouvelles méthodes.

Comment aurait-il pu deviner que ça ne changeait rien, le sort en était jeté. Son désir pour moi allait me donner tant de satisfaction. Quant à lui, je supposais que ça pourrait lui plaire, je n'y accordais pas d'importance, son plaisir n'était pas mon but.

Edward avait eu une pulsion, ça avait été l'élément déclencheur pour moi. Je n'agissais jamais avec impulsivité, je devais tout contrôler, tout décider, je ne me laissais pas prendre au piège, au contraire. Et Edward avait eu une pulsion, il s'était laissé entraîner et je comptais sur sa fougue pour assouvir la mienne.

En arrivant chez moi, je savais que Jake m'attendait depuis près de deux heures déjà. En entrant dans l'appartement, je me tendis, il avait fumé en mon absence, sans doute par provocation. Il était assis à côté de la porte de ma chambre.

« Tu n'as pas oublier les règles. » lui dis-je durement en le rejoignant.

« Non Isabella. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Jamais tu n'avais été en retard, j'étais inquiet. »

Je ris fort ce qui le décontenança, je ne riais jamais.

« Je ne te punirai pas, décidai-je facilement. Tu vas me regarder dormir et avant l'aube, tu partiras. Donne-moi tes clés. »

Il se jeta à mes pieds et encercla ma taille de ses bras puissants sans pour autant me faire mal.

« Non... je t'en supplie. »

« Il est temps Jacob. »

« Mais je... »

Il releva sa tête vers moi et mon sourire lui confirma ce que je venais de dire. Jacob n'était plus « neuf », il prenait trop de libertés par rapport à moi et souvent il tentait de me faire sortir de notre relation vers quelque chose de plus « socialement acceptable ».

Je défis son étreinte et lui ordonnai de se remettre sur pied. Il tenta de lutter contre ses larmes, y parvint presque jusqu'à ce que j'aille moi-même fouiller dans la poche de son jean les clés de mon appartement. Son beau visage se ferma, il s'était enfin résolu à obéir à mon ultime ordre. Dans très peu de temps, j'aurais Edward Masen tout à moi, je n'avais plus envie de Jacob Black.

« Ne fais pas un bruit. » chuchotai-je à son oreille.

* * *

_J'attends vos réactions et je vous parlerai davantage de ma démarche au prochain chapitre._


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

**PDV Edward**

Le lendemain après-midi, je filai au café sitôt mes cours, je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir insisté pour avoir son numéro de téléphone. Du peu que je savais d'elle, elle étudiait aussi à l'université de Seattle et se destinait à une maitrise de littérature anglaise.

J'attendis de quinze heures à dix neuf heures et elle ne vint pas. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi je m'entêtais, le lendemain, un samedi, je l'attendis toute la journée, en vain.

Je la revis quatre jours après, je sortais du café quand elle y entra, vers neuf heures du matin. J'allai vers elle et ne sus tout d'un coup pas comment l'aborder. Moi qui avait perfectionné l'art des petites phrases pour séduire, je me retrouvai face à elle, muet.

« Bonjour Edward. »

« Bella... bonjour. »

Elle me sourit, moqueuse, puis me contourna pour se rendre au guichet et commander un grand moka.

« C'est pour moi. » déclarai-je en sortant mon porte-feuille.

Bella me fusilla du regard et paya sa commande. Elle m'ignora ensuite et sortit rapidement du café. Avant qu'elle ne monte dans sa camionnette, je la rattrapai.

« Excuse-moi. » lui dis-je en lui bloquant l'accès à sa portière.

« J'ai été claire l'autre soir. » me dit-elle tout bas et furieuse.

« Tu es partie trop vite, je veux te revoir. »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle me testait, je n'avais donc pas à faire à une ingénue, tant mieux. Je n'aimais pas la phase « conquête ».

« Bien sur. »

« Edward, il vaudrait mieux pour toi qu'on ne se revoit pas, justement. »

« Et ça vaudrait aussi mieux pour toi ? » osai-je.

« Non, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je te veux Edward. »

Pour la première fois, elle semblait sincère et en même temps dangereuse. Elle me mettait en garde contre elle, elle venait de m'avouer qu'elle me voulait... Et sa voix douce et ferme m'avait tout simplement fait bander.

« Je suis prêt à prendre le risque. » assurai-je, téméraire.

« Tu ne peux pas encore le décider, mais je t'accorde ta chance. »

Je ne la reconnaissais plus, la Bella timide et discrète rencontrée quelques jours plus tôt cachait en fait une jeune fille sombre. Elle me défia du regard, attendant que je reprenne mon rôle de séducteur.

Son regard chocolaté devint noir et froid, elle s'amusait de mon silence, elle me rendait nerveux et impatient. Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais chez elle, j'ignorais encore si j'avais envie de m'embarquer dans une relation compliquée. Je ne vivais qu'au jour le jour avec les filles, Bella était trop différente et si j'assumais en général mon côté joueur, je devais être prudent avec elle.

« Viens chez moi ce soir, Bradstreet numéro 24, appartement 16. A dix neuf heures précises. » me dit-elle.

Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse, elle me poussa doucement et monta dans sa camionnette. Elle ne m'accorda aucun regard, comme après notre rendez-vous. Malgré son avertissement et cette sensation de malaise que j'avais ressenti en me plongeant dans ses yeux, je crevais d'envie de la rejoindre ce soir-là.

J'étais devant chez elle à l'heure dite, elle vivait dans un quartier modeste de Seattle, à l'opposé de mon appartement. J'avais failli être en retard à cause de la circulation et Bella avait bien insisté sur le « dix-neuf heures précises ».

Elle m'ouvrit la porte en grand, dévoilant sa tenue et j'eus comme un choc. Elle ne portait pas un vieux jean et un sweat, ni une robe simple. Bella m'accueillit en sous-vêtements et pieds nus.

« Bonsoir Edward. »

« Be... Bella. »

Voilà que je bégayais... elle ne cessait de me surprendre et j'aimais ça en général. Était-elle bipolaire ? Elle soufflait le chaud et le froid, heureusement pour moi, à cet instant, c'était le chaud.

« Entre. »

J'obéis, elle me guida jusqu'à sa chambre, éclairée faiblement par une lampe à la droite de son lit. Je notai que son ordinateur portable était ouvert et je me crispai aussitôt.

« Tu ne vas pas me filmer, hein ? »

Elle se mit à rire, c'était un son joyeux et léger, tellement en contradiction avec son attitude aguicheuse. Elle referma le clapet de l'ordinateur et revint vers moi.

« Je ne partage pas Edward, tiens toi le pour dit. »

« Ok. » murmurai-je, excité de la sentir si proche de moi.

Je la dévisageais, son visage, libéré de ses cheveux qu'elle avait tiré en arrière et attachés, rayonnait. Sa peau pale avait pris la couleur plus chaude de la lumière de sa lampe, ses lèvres me paraissaient plus pleines, son souffle frais caressait ma bouche. Ses iris dilatés me fixaient en retour, appréciant ma stature et mes traits.

« Déshabille-toi. » me commanda-t-elle.

Sans réfléchir, j'ôtai mes vêtements le plus vite possible, c'était forcément le signal pour commencer à la gouter. Mon corps bouillonnait d'excitation, j'avais tellement hâte de m'enfoncer en elle. Jamais je ne m'étais senti autant en manque, je devais jouir et vite.

« Tu es très beau, je suis contente que tu n'aies pas de tatouages ou de percings. »

Je réalisai que je ne lui avais même pas dit à quel point elle même était magnifique, sexy, désirable.

« Tu me veux Edward ? »

Elle désigna mon sexe fièrement dressé puis se lécha les lèvres. Comme j'avais hâte de les sentir sur moi ces lèvres.

« Oui ! » répondis-je un peu trop fort.

« Il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas une fille ordinaire. Tu ne vas assouvir ta jeunesse avec moi, tu ne vas pas te servir de moi pour économiser ta main droite. Tu dois être à moi, te donner à moi si tu veux qu'en échange je te donne du plaisir. »

Que disait-elle ?

« Je ne veux pas de petit-ami, rien de romantique. Je veux un amant soumis à mes règles. »

Amant, pas de problème. Soumis ?

« Je ne suis pas adepte du sadisme, me rassura-t-elle, ni rien de pervers... quoique. Je t'ai dit que je contrôlais tout dans ma vie, t'en souviens-tu ? »

J'acquiesçai, j'étais toujours en train de décortiquer ses dernières paroles pour leur trouver un sens.

« Je veux te contrôler, Edward. »

« Ok... »

« Mais pour être certaine que tu es capable de me satisfaire, je vais te tester. Dans une semaine, tu me diras définitivement si tu veux devenir mon amant. »

Je me faisais sans doute des idées, ça ne pouvait pas être si grave. Ok elle voulait me dire quoi faire, ça pouvait être excitant et c'était nouveau pour moi.

« J'accepte Bella. »

« Bien... Assieds-toi sur cette chaise. Je vais me coucher. » susurra-t-elle en caressant trop légèrement mon sexe.

Elle se coucha et me sourit avant de fermer les yeux. J'étais assis sur une chaise en bois inconfortable, j'étais nu et j'étais excité. Je grognai, exaspéré par ma passivité.

« Je veux que tu me regardes dormir... mais surtout, ne fais pas un bruit. »

Et je lui obéis, encore.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Ne fais pas un bruit **

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Edward avait passé la nuit chez moi, au matin il était endormi et son beau visage était malgré ça soucieux. Mes doigts se tendirent automatiquement pour caresser les pommettes saillantes, pour caresser son menton carré, pour adoucir les plis sur son front. Heureusement, j'avais repris vite mes esprits et chassé ces envies.

Je le secouai sans ménagement, irritée qu'il n'ait même pas pu tenir une nuit. Il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, hagard et grognon.

« Je t'avais dit de me regarder dormir. » assénai-je.

« Je... désolé. Je me suis assoupi vers six heures, je te le jure. » marmonna-t-il avant de bailler.

« Rentre chez toi. »

« Je te revois quand ? » me demanda-t-il en grimaçant alors qu'il se levait lentement.

« Ce soir même-heure. »

« Tu vas me redemander de te regarder dormir ? »

Il posait bien trop de questions, je devais pourtant être patiente avec lui.

« Oui, tant que tu n'auras pas passé une nuit entière à me regarder dormir, nous ne pourrons pas avancer. »

Je filai à la salle de bains et me glissai sous le jet d'eau chaude. Je guettai le bruit du départ d'Edward et fus encore plus irritée qu'il ait mis près de dix minutes à partir. Avec un autre, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de continuer, lui... Lui était différent, il ne savait pas être soumis, il ne connaissait que des histoires faciles où il menait la danse.

Ma journée de cours fut ennuyeuse, comme toujours. Je trouvais les cours insipides et les autres élèves stupides. Je devais supporter des jeunes filles naïves et puritaines et un petit groupe de garçons se croyant revivre « le cercle des poètes disparus ». Je devais surtout me fondre dans la masse et ma technique était de devenir quasiment invisible. Noyée dans des amphithéâtres de deux cents places, il était si simple pour moi de disparaître. Je les voyais gigoter, bavasser, sourire béatement ou encore ricaner.

Je me surpris à être impatiente, je n'étais pas certaine qu'Edward reviendrait chez moi. Mon attitude revêche du matin avait du lui faire se poser de nouvelles questions, car à n'y pas manquer, sa nuit de veille avait été occupée à réfléchir à ma proposition. Si il avait été un soumis, il aurait vraiment aimé être avec moi, je n'aurais pas eu à l'éduquer. Jacob, comme les huit autres soumis que je m'étais appropriés avant lui, savait parfaitement comment obéir.

Rien n'était laissé au hasard, voilà en quoi je différais des dominants. Pour beaucoup, ça n'était qu'une perversion ou la conséquence de leur peur d'être seul et abandonné. Pour moi, ça n'avait pas toujours été sexuel. Mon premier soumis, Paul, fut le seul à me quitter, il ne me trouvait pas assez sévère. Avec lui, j'avais été si peu exigeante, je lui avais juste ordonner de passer des nuits blanches dans un silence absolu. Très vite néanmoins, j'avais découvert que j'aimais contrôler.

Non rien n'était laissé au hasard, sauf Edward. Edward que je n'avais pas cherché, Edward que j'avais laissé me voir en dehors des murs de mon appartement. Edward que j'avais voulu exciter dès la première nuit, comme un défi, comme une impulsion. J'avais besoin d'être avec un homme fort et protecteur, un homme capable d'endurer la souffrance et l'ennui pour moi.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup trop de choses que je ne pouvais pas contrôler, pensai-je en me déshabillant jusqu'à ne porter qu'un shorty en dentelle rouge et un soutien gorge assorti. Trop de choses qui pouvaient me tuer, cela me rendait toujours enragée quand j'y pensais. Alors le moindre détail sur lequel je pouvais avoir une ascendance, qu'il s'agisse de mes dépenses, de mes notes ou d'un homme, je devais le contrôler.

Edward arriva en avance mais ne sonna qu'a dix-neuf heures précises, ce qui m'amusa et me rassura aussi. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas penser à l'éventualité de sa fuite, il aurait fuir. Il ne pouvait pas prendre du plaisir à être soumis, il ignorait tout encore mais était prêt apparemment à apprendre. Edward était mystérieux et je n'aimais pas les mystères.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? » lui demandai-je alors qu'il inspectait sans en avoir l'air mon salon.

« Je le voulais. »

« Pourquoi ? » insistai-je.

Il posa son regard sur moi, franchement inquisiteur. Il cherchait la réponse à cette question qui devait le rendre dingue. Il ne verrait jamais rien, je pouvais contrôler mes émotions, je pouvais mentir et prétendre.

« Curiosité, désir, principalement. »

« Tu es prêt pour cette nuit ? »

« Tu te couches toujours aussi tôt ? » demanda-t-il, espérant surement une pipe pour le féliciter de la veille.

Edward devait vite comprendre qu'il n'avait pas affaire avec une fille ordinaire. Je ne serais pas séduite par lui au point de me pâmer à ses pieds.

« Non, hier je ne me suis endormie que vers une heure du matin. » lui appris-je.

Je souris à son air étonné, il était assez crédule, ça lui passerait.

« Allons dans la chambre. »

Pour cette nuit, je décidai de dormir nue et Edward se crispa quand j'ôtai mes sous-vêtements.

« Déshabille-toi et assieds-toi. N'oublie pas, ne fais pas un bruit. »

Comme la nuit précédente, Edward obéit et je pus m'endormir car je me savais protégée. Quelques heures plus tard, il bougea, mes sens furent immédiatement en alerte. Il se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant moi, son regard s'attarda sur moi. Je dus faire un très gros effort pour ne pas lui hurler dessus. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'un soumis désobéissait si tôt dans notre relation. Je retournai à mon sommeil, bien décidée à lui faire payer cette incartade.

Le soir suivant, Edward resta silencieux, il ne me posa pas de questions.

« Je veux que tu te branles sans faire de bruit. » exigeai-je quand nous fûmes face à face, nus.

Il me considéra une trop longue minute. Son sexe était déjà gonflé de désir, d'anticipation peut-être, sauf qu'Edward allait devoir attendre avant de me prendre. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et me tournai vers lui pour me repaitre du spectacle. Je devais apprendre comment il réagissait à l'orgasme.

Il commença à se caresser, sans rythme, sans entrain et son érection commença à faiblir. Je lui fis comprendre d'un regard que j'étais déçue par lui alors il ferma les yeux une seconde, ils étaient devenus noirs et sa queue plus dure et plus grosse encore.

Il se mit à haleter doucement, j'étais tentée de lui rappeler de se taire mais je voulais voir de quoi il était capable. Très peu de 'jeunes' soumis étaient capables de se branler en silence, très peu de 'dominants' aimaient le silence d'ailleurs.

Sa main s'activa de plus en plus vite, ses yeux se fermèrent quelques fois, toujours pour se rouvrir et me chercher. Son corps était sublime, grand, large, chaque muscle finement marqué, son torse était couvert d'une fine toison plus foncée que ses cheveux. J'expirai malgré moi, un moment d'inattention, l'excitation face à mon amant menaçait de me faire aller trop vite. J'avais envie de ce sexe sur moi, en moi mais pas maintenant, pas tout de suite, il était trop tôt.

« Bella... » soupira-t-il.

Comment osait-il me faire ça ?! Sa semence jaillit et alors qu'il se répandait en gémissant tout bas, je me levai et le giflai de toutes mes forces.

* * *

_Vous trouvez Bella est un peu dingue, non ? Vous saurez pourquoi mais plus tard, je suis toute « ouie » quant à vos hypothèses ceci dit ! ;-) Venez aussi en parler sur ma page Facebook: VanessaJJ Fanfiction_

_Edward va-t-il rester après cette gifle ou va-t-il prendre ses jambes à son cou ?_

_Pour info, cette fic est déjà bien avancée de mon côté, j'ai toute l'histoire en tête, je sais où je vais donc je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y aura (le prologue) 26 chapitres et un épilogue. J'espère vous garder en haleine avec cette fic, un nouveau genre pour moi, pour vous peut-être aussi._

_Les chapitres seront courts, comme pour mes autres 'mini' fics (Guérison, Vous avez un message, Anges et Démons, etc)._

_Merci de me suivre et d'avance merci pour vos reviews._


	5. Chapitre 4

**_PRECISION: ça n'est pas une fic BDSM, une review vient de me reprocher de ne pas avoir mis un avertissement dans le résumé et pour cause! Ça n'a rien à voir avec du sado maso ou autre, vous le découvrirez en lisant par la suite. Je suis un peu déçue car à cause de cette review, je dois vous prévenir et ainsi "casser" le suspense. _**

_Voici la réaction d'Edward, merci pour vos superbes reviews, merci de me faire confiance car pour le moment, vous ne savez pas où vous mettez les pieds et c'est intentionnel de ma part :-P_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**PDV Edward**

Je la dévisageai, ahuri, la joue en feu. Pourquoi m'avait-elle giflé ? Elle était folle, complètement folle ! La haïr à cet instant fut si facile, j'oubliais tous mes fantasmes et tous mes espoirs, je ne voulais plus jouer à ce jeu. Je venais d'expérimenter le meilleur orgasme de ma vie, le plus puissant, le plus entier, sur le coup, j'avais cru que c'était un signe. Un signe qu'elle pouvait m'apporter ce dont je n'avais pas besoin mais terriblement envie. Un signe qu'elle pourrait me comprendre et peut-être même, m'aimer.

Sa gifle venait d'effacer tous ces sentiments, sa gifle m'avait sûrement rendu service, je ne voulais pas d'elle. Bella était brisée, je ne savais pas pourquoi, ni comment ni par qui, et je ne voulais pas savoir. Elle ne méritait pas que je la sauve de son enfer, que je la sorte de sa perversion. Elle m'apparaissait désormais telle une furie, une succube, une bête déguisée en femme fragile.

« Je t'avais prévenu. » murmura-t-elle, immobile et calme.

Je me rhabillai aussi vite que j'en fus capable, sans prononcer un mot. Malgré moi, j'étais toujours secoué plus par ma jouissance que par cette foutue gifle.

« Je t'avais prévenu. » répéta-t-elle, plus durement encore.

Je claquai la porte de sa chambre puis celle de son appartement. Je montai en voiture et démarrai à toute allure. Il me prit des pulsions de vengeance mais elle était inatteignable. Jamais je ne la blesserai, jamais je ne la frapperai et elle semblait si forte que la quitter ne lui ferait rien. Pour me venger d'elle, pour surtout réparer mon égo et effacer de ma mémoire son odeur, je voulais en posséder une autre. Une autre femme, docile, volontaire, normale.

Je repassai me changer chez moi, j'avais encore une heure avant d'aller en cours et j'avais besoin d'évacuer. Je pris une petite poignée de capotes et allai sonner chez ma voisine, une étudiante comme moi. J'avais oublié son prénom alors qu'elle m'avait fait des avances à trois reprises, salué à chaque occasion et emprunté une dizaine de fois du sucre ou du café.

« Edward ! » s'exclama-t-elle surprise et ravie, en ouvrant sa porte.

Je lui décochai mon sourire ravageur et elle fondit aussitôt. Ses yeux se voilèrent, elle venait de comprendre que je n'étais pas venu à elle en tant que voisin. Elle devina mes intentions et m'ouvrit grand la porte de son appartement. Son lit était encore défait, elle s'y assit et attendit. J'aimais cela, j'aimais maitriser la situation, décider quoi et comment. Je me plantai face à elle et défit mon pantalon. D'une main experte elle me caressa et je grognai avec impatience. Je voulais plus.

Elle me suça, avec gourmandise et entrain, comme j'aimais être sucé. Pour me venger de Bella, j'éjaculais bruyamment dans la gorge de la fille. Puis je la poussai sur le lit, sortis de ma poche un préservatif que j'enfilai rapidement. Tandis que je la baisais, j'imaginais être sur Bella, j'imaginais ses râles et ses gémissements. Je voulais ses mains à elle, son corps et son regard, je voulais Bella, malgré sa folie. Cette révélation me coupa dans mes élans. Ma queue se refusa de continuer, je me retirai et me rhabillai sans un mot.

A la porte, pris de remords et de regrets, je me tournai vers ma voisine.

« Excuse-moi, je... j'ai bu cette nuit. » mentis-je.

Je l'entendis soupirer, résignée, et je rentrai chez moi. Après ça, je n'eus pas la force de sortir. Je rattraperai plus tard me dis-je en allant sous la douche. Je recopierai les notes de n'importe quelle copine de classe, me promis-je en me couchant.

Je me réveillai en début de soirée, courbaturé et las. Je me saisis de mon téléphone, une seconde je me dis qu'elle aurait pu m'appeler pour s'excuser, sauf que nous n'avions pas échangé nos numéros. Je ne savais d'elle que son prénom et son adresse, quelques détails insignifiants sur sa vie. Pourquoi alors étais-je obsédé par elle ?

Les jours suivants, je me découvris habile à me mentir à moi-même mais à dix-neuf heures précises, mon humeur changeait du tout au tout. Je me précipitai chez moi le troisième soir et m'enfermai dans la salle de bains, pour me retenir d'aller chez elle. La supplier de me reprendre, m'abaisser à ses exigences, me mettre à genoux pour lui plaire, voilà ce que mon cœur m'ordonnait. Je n'avais pas eu conscience de ce traitre avant Bella, jamais je n'avais ressenti cela avant elle. Elle avait bouleversé ma vie, trop facilement, je l'avais laissé faire.

Étais-je un soumis dans l'âme pour désirer autant lui plaire ? Je ne savais que peu de choses sur cet univers de dominé-dominant, juste quelques clichés véhiculés par des films pornographiques. Je délaissai wikipédia pour chercher sur internet des témoignages d'hommes soumis. Parfois, des hommes mariés se plaignaient d'être contrôlés par leurs femmes mais souvent, il s'agissait de véritables soumis, ceux qui avaient besoin d'être « pris en charge », maternés. Tous ne recherchaient pas l'humiliation ou la souffrance, les dominatrices n'étaient pas toutes cruelles ou perverses. Alors où se situait Bella ? Comment définir cette relation qu'elle me proposait.

Je la croisai près de dix jours après notre dernière soirée ensemble. Elle faisait la queue pour faire une photocopie, habillée simplement d'un jean et d'un pull noir. Je la hélai sans y réfléchir, cela devenait une habitude chez moi que de ne pas réfléchir. Bella m'ignora, je le devinais à sa façon de serrer la mâchoire. Mais ça ne me découragea pas, bien au contraire. Ce soir-là, à dix-neuf trente, je sonnai chez elle. Elle m'ouvrit, toujours habillée en jean et pull mais pieds nus.

« Plus jamais tu ne me parles en public. » m'ordonna-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ?»

« Je te le dis Edward, pour toi comme pour moi. »

« Je veux entrer. » lui dis-je, sans en être convaincu.

« C'est ta dernière chance Edward. »

Je pénétrai dans son appartement et allai l'attendre devant la porte de sa chambre. Je me fichais de ma fierté, de mes peurs et de mes doutes, Bella était devenue importante... très importante.

« Tu es certain ? »

Je n'avais plus la force ni l'envie de m'éloigner d'elle. Elle était devenue si facilement le centre de mon univers.

« Oui. » assurai-je, de plus en plus déterminé à la satisfaire.

« Tu vas dormir par terre à côté de mon lit. Sans faire de bruit, tu as bien compris ? »

« Oui Bella. »

« Désormais, tu m'appelleras Isabella. »

Je dormis mieux que les derniers jours, malgré la froideur du sol, malgré la frustration, parce que j'étais près d'elle et que je pouvais m'en contenter.

Une semaine durant, elle me mit à l'épreuve. Quand elle m'annonça par la suite que j'étais à prêt la toucher, elle réveilla mes pulsions et mes désirs. Cette nuit-là, elle s'allongea nue, une longue cravache à la main et elle rit quand je blêmis.

« Je ne te frapperai pas avec. »

« Ok. »

« Fais-moi confiance. » insista-t-elle.

Elle m'expliqua qu'elle se servirait de la cravache pour ne pas me toucher, elle appuierait légèrement sur une main, une jambe, sur mes hanches, pour me faire bouger selon sa volonté.

« Touche-moi, me commanda-t-elle enfin, en désignant ma main droite. Touche-moi très légèrement. »

J'approchai mes doigts de son sexe, recueillant les preuves de son désir ce qui décupla le mien. Ma queue durcit encore plus et sans le vouloir, frôla la cuisse de Bella qui se crispa.

« Désolé. » murmurai-je.

« Fais-moi jouir. »

J'obtempérai et assistai au plus beau spectacle. Bella se détendit sous mes caresses, elle lâcha la cravache et ses doigts froissèrent les draps. Son corps s'arqua bientôt sous les vagues de son plaisir, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et ses yeux se fermèrent, enfin elle gémit langoureusement.

Cette nuit-là, elle m'autorisa à m'installer plus confortablement par terre et me passa une couverture et un oreiller. Je n'allais pas jouir de sitôt, je n'avais jamais supporté la frustration mais pour elle, je deviendrais patient.

* * *

_Il n'a pas pu s'éloigner d'elle, leur relation va évoluer et Edward sera plus obéissant._

_A bientot!_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Ça n'est pas une fiction BDSM, il n'y a rien eu de BDSM justement depuis le début. Le comportement de Bella est bizarre et s'expliquera en temps et en heure, elle n'est pas dominatrice. Comme dit par elle dans un précédent chapitre, elle a juste BESOIN de tout contrôler même sa vie privée._

**Si il y a des lectrices qui s'inquiètent de la direction de cette fic, je les invite à m'envoyer un message en MP auquel je peux donc répondre directement (donc pas review "guest"). Vous pouvez aussi me contacter par facebook: VanessaJJ. ****Pour celles qui me connaissent, vous savez que je réponds toujours, je suis une fan des "Happy End" sans jamais tomber dans le très dramatique ou glauque.**

_Merci aux autres revieweuses et à celles qui me suivent !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**PDV Edward**

Trois semaines passèrent encore, je n'avais pas vraiment fait de progrès avec Bella. Elle parlait peu et si moi je parlais, elle me chauffait pour me faire taire. J'étais donc devenu assez bavard tout en respectant ses règles.

Je n'avais pas encore compris pourquoi elle avait besoin de me contrôler, pourquoi elle avait besoin que je dorme auprès d'elle comme un garde du corps mais j'avais le sentiment que Bella avait peur. Peur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, pas juste du noir ou du croque-mitaine. Il y avait quelque chose de vrai dans ces angoisses qu'elle cachait avec soin.

Ce soir j'avais décidé de l'inviter chez mes parents le samedi suivant pour mon anniversaire, il était temps pour nous de sortir de chez elle. Ma conscience se moquait de moi, oui en vérité je n'étais pas rassuré à l'idée de passer une soirée sans elle. Je sonnais chez elle, impatient avant tout de la voir.

« Bonsoir Isabella. »

Comme presque chaque soir quand elle m'ouvrait la porte, elle était comme soulagée et heureuse, ensuite elle reprenait toujours ses distances.

« Bonsoir Edward. »

Je lui tendis la main, priant pour qu'elle accepte ce simple geste et ce soir je devais être en veine. Elle accepta la main puis m'entraina vers sa chambre sans rien dire. J'avais décidé d'attendre la fin de la soirée pour l'inviter.

« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions essayer autre chose ce soir. » me lança-t-elle en s'asseyant à califourchon sur sa chaise de bureau.

Par réflexe, je regardais derrière elle. Son ordinateur était allumé et à quatre mètres d'elle, je ne voyais pas grand-chose, juste une page de moteur de recherche. Elle surprit mon regard curieux et s'empressa d'éteindre son ordinateur.

« Que veux-tu de moi Isabella ? » répondis-je.

Je devais la mettre en confiance, la faire m'accepter, je devais être assez bien pour elle et j'aurais aimé lire ses pensées pour anticiper le moindre de ses besoins.

Elle ôta son débardeur et son jean, sous mes yeux ravis, elle me fit face uniquement vêtue d'un shorty noir.

« Je pense que nous sommes prêts à nous donner un orgasme. Je vais commencer. »

Mon sourire victorieux la fit se moquer de moi, peu m'importait. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de rester cette machine froide et rigoureuse, pourtant quand sa langue traça la courbe de mon cou, elle commença à s'embraser.

« Allonge-toi et ferme les yeux. »

J'obéis et fus récompensé par ses lèvres qui se posèrent ensuite délicatement sur chacune de mes paupières.

« Je vais te déshabiller. » chuchota-t-elle.

Je l'aidais à le faire, me soulevant ou me tournant, mais ce fut elle qui déboutonna ma chemise et mon jean, elle qui défit mes baskets, elle enfin qui me dévoilait entièrement sous ses yeux noircis.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fronça son front, comme si elle se retenait de dire ou faire quelque chose. J'osai lui caresser la joue, je la voulais totalement en confiance, je ne désirais que la faire se sentir bien.

« Tu te sens capable de me prévenir avant d'éjaculer ? »

Elle entrava mes poignets et les attacha à sa tête de lit.

« Oui. » mentis-je.

Elle hésita encore, souffla puis posa sa main sur ma joue, avant de la retirer très vite.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir giflé. » murmura-t-elle.

J'étais surpris, heureux, rassuré, excité. J'apercevais enfin une petite partie d'elle, humaine et normale.

« J'accepte tes règles même si je ne les comprends... »

Elle m'embrassa pour me faire taire, me laissant pantelant. Elle me suça comme jamais je n'avais été sucé. Le fait que c'était elle jouait sans doute, le fait qu'elle m'ait attaché aux barreaux du lit aussi. Je respectai la consigne, elle n'avait encore rien dit sur mon silence, aussi je me laissai aller à râler et à grogner tout bas. Elle jouait littéralement avec mon sexe, elle le torturait de la plus sensuelle des façons et j'aurais tant voulu ne pas avoir à mettre un terme à cela.

« Bella... » gémis-je en urgence en sentant mon orgasme arriver avec force.

Elle se dégagea avec grâce et se colla contre mon corps. Ses doigts s'ancrèrent sur mes hanches comme si elle voulait m'empêcher de bouger. Entre mes paupières mi-closes, je me sentis brûlé par son regard fixé sur mon visage. J'ignorai si le spectacle que je lui offrais lui plaisait, au moins j'espérais ne pas la dégouter. Une fois j'étais tombé sur une fille très prude qui avait failli vomir en me suçant et quand j'avais joui dans sa bouche, elle était partie tout recracher, écoeurée.

« Merci Isabella. »

Elle me sourit puis ses pupilles déjà noires s'illuminèrent, elle était excitée et impatiente. Elle me détacha avec maladresse ce qui sembla l'agacer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ne serait-ce que trébucher mais à la voir batailler avec les nœuds qu'elles avaient elle-même faits, je me dis qu'elle était peut-être aussi d'une maladresse maladive.

Quand je fus libre, les poignets marqués et douloureux, elle sortit de dessous son lit la cravache et la pointa avec autorité sur ma poitrine.

« Descends du lit. »

Je m'exécutai, curieux et tenu à distance par la cravache. Lorsque Bella s'allongea au milieu du lit et entreprit de se déshabiller, mon sexe reprit de la vigueur. Elle était si belle, sa peau appelait des caresses et des baisers que je n'avais pas le droit de donner.

« Reste sans bouger, ferme les yeux et ... »

Je la coupai en pensée, devinant les derniers mots avant qu'ils fussent sortis de sa bouche.

« Ne fais pas un bruit. »

Et comme j'eus du mal à lui obéir, Bella se masturbait devant moi et elle faisait du bruit. Chacun de ses soupirs déclenchait un spasme dans ma queue. Elle râla longuement et ce fut terminé.

Elle m'ordonna d'aller, sans la regarder, dans la salle de bains pour me nettoyer, elle passa ensuite près d'une demi-heure sous la douche. Enfin elle vint se coucher et nous ne parlâmes pas. Je n'avais pas oublié mon projet de la convier chez mes parents mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas.

Elle s'endormit rapidement, son dos contre mon torse, après avoir sombré, elle se tourna vers moi et durant de longues heures, je la regardais dormir. À la lumière crue du jour, je trouverais le courage de lui parler, me jurai-je. J'étais peu à peu obligé de me bercer d'illusions pour pouvoir m'endormir.

Je la quittais au matin sans rien lui dire, elle n'était pas prête, je devais être patient.

La semaine continua, je passais trois autres soirs avec mon amante, elle marqua encore ms hanches avec ses ongles, ses baisers se prolongeaient nuit après nuit, ses yeux se fermaient plus souvent et elle s'endormait de plus en plus paisiblement. Elle nous força à rejouer la dernière séance de sexe, une seule fois j'avais osé la regarder discrètement quand elle se caressait et cette image resterait à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Avant d'y penser par la suite, je devais m'assurer d'être seul et d'avoir le temps de me branler.

Bella ne me demanda pas pourquoi je ne viendrais pas le samedi.

Ma mère fut déçue que j'arrive finalement seul, elle qui rêvait depuis des années de me voir rencontrer 'mon grand amour' et me marier. Était-elle aussi embarrassée par mes habitudes de don juan ? Je ne me leurrais pas, même si cela était tabou, ma mère savait que je ne cherchais qu'à prendre du bon temps.

Elle ne ratait jamais une occasion de recevoir, quand bien même je n'avais rien voulu de spécial pour cette occasion. Si je ne rechignais pas habituellement, c'était pour voir ses yeux pétiller de fierté sous des compliments amplement mérités.

Cette année, à mon grand désespoir, elle avait convié nos anciens voisins, la famille Stanley. La femme était vulgaire et parlait trop fort, ma mère ne voulait pas reconnaître que chaque parole prononcée par cette femme était nimbé d'hypocrisie. Le mari était ennuyeux à mourir, totalement soumis aux volontés de son épouse et de leur fille, Jessica.

Jess était sans conteste la pire de mes aventures. Adolescent, elle m'avait émoustillée avec ses décolletés et ses manières de femme. Je l'avais dépucelé lors d'une soirée, dans un lit inconnu. Depuis elle me courrait après et grâce aux erreurs que j'avais commis avec elles, j'avais perfectionné mon procédé de drague et de rupture. Jessica s'était faite une raison et avait cessé de me poursuivre, elle ne manquait pas de me vanner si nous nous croisions. La soirée promettait d'être longue.

« Parle-nous de cette jeune fille que tu fréquentes. » me demanda ma mère en coupant le gâteau.

Malheureusement pour elle, je n'exigeais qu'une chose chaque année, je voulais manger un Cheesecake et ma mère me rabrouait toujours car elle ne pouvait pas alors impressionner les invités avec d'autres gâteaux bien plus jolis et meilleurs.

« Tu as une petite-amie ? » s'étonna Jessica.

« Oui. » répliquai-je en souriant, loin d'être aveugle et sourd, elle était sarcastique.

Mon père vint à mon secours et félicita ma mère pour son Cheesecake.

« Élisabeth, comme j'aurais aimé gouté à nouveau votre 'Hummingbird Cake'. » lâcha Mme Stanley en jouant avec sa part de gâteau comme si c'était un vulgaire morceau de pain moisi.

« Le Cheesecake au chocolat blanc et à la banane le gâteau préféré d'Edward, c'est une tradition familiale. » répliqua ma mère d'un ton un peu trop mielleux.

Mon père et moi échangeâmes un regard, aurait-elle enfin compris la malignité de Mme Stanley ?

Après le repas, ma mère servit le café au salon et j'en profitais pour m'éclipser. Je mourrais d'envie d'appeler Bella, en fait je mourrais d'envie de la rejoindre. Il n'était que vingt et une heures trente, réalisai, dépité, en regardant mon téléphone.

« T'en veux une ? »

Jessica m'avait rejoint sur la terrasse et me tendait un paquet de cigarettes. Je refusais, ma mère m'aurait tué.

« Allez Edward, admets-le. Tu n'as pas de copine, tu as même sans doute fait enfin le tour de toutes les filles et tu te retrouves seul. » ricana-t-elle.

Je me levai et soulevai mon pull et ma chemise, dévoilant mes hanches. Bella m'avait griffé à plusieurs endroits, les traces étaient encore rouges.

« Tu vois ces marques ? C'est elle qui me les a faites. »

Elle me toisa, sans doute étonnée puis elle reprit ses airs de princesse.

« Ça ne va pas durer. Tu t'es trouvé une distraction, tu changes de style mais on sait bien tous les deux que ça ne dure jamais. Tu ne gardes jamais tes petites amies plus d'un mois. »

Deux mois plus tôt, j'aurais été d'accord avec elle. Je changeais de partenaire d'ailleurs, pas de petite amie. Restait que Bella n'était pas ma petite-amie et je réalisais comme cela me dérangeait. Je la voulais comme ma petite-amie et bien plus en fait.

Le reste de la soirée, je ne fus plus capable de sourire, de faire comme si tout était normal. Je n'arrivais pas à apprécier quoique ce soit puisque Bella n'était là et que je ne savais même pas où elle était ni ce qu'elle faisait. Ma mère mit ma morosité sur le compte des deux verres de champagne que j'avais bus plus tôt, elle me connaissait bien. Elle chassa sans en avoir l'air nos invités puis insista pour que je file rejoindre cette fille qui me tournait la tête. J'emportai la moitié du Cheesecake et partis chez Bella.

Bella ne dormait pas quand je sonnais chez elle, j'entendais sa télé et elle m'ouvrit rapidement.

« Je peux entrer ? » m'empressai-je de demander.

« Tu ne devais pas venir cette nuit. » me dit-elle durement.

« Je sais... pardon Bella, je voulais juste... »

J'hésitais, ma langue était lourde, ma vision trouble, j'avais sans doute trop bu pour avoir une discussion mature.

« Tu dormiras sur le canapé. » céda-t-elle.

« Bien Isabella. »

* * *

_Voilà, on est entré un peu plus dans la vie d'Edward mais Bella reste un mystère. __Elle utilise une cravache non pas pour le frapper mais pour le tenir à distance et éviter aussi certains contacts physiques. Elle ne veut pas le faire souffrir, donc je répète ça n'est pas une fic BDSM. Je reviendrais sur l'épisode de la gifle, vous comprendrez que Bella a juste était prise au dépourvu et s'est mise en colère._

_Si vraiment cette fic vous parait bizarre attendez qu'elle soit finie car vous aurez la possibilité d'être rapidement rassurée et vous apprécierez mieux._

_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews ! :-P_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Merci pour vos reviews et merci à celles qui s'accrochent à cette histoire._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**PDV Bella**

* * *

Edward avait dormi sur le canapé , la veille il m'avait demandé de déposer un paquet au réfrigérateur et avant qu'il ne se réveille, je décidai d'ouvrir ce paquet. Un Cheesecake... mon préféré. Je n'étais pas gourmande sauf pour un Cheesecake crémeux... Oh il était à la banane et au chocolat blanc, quel délice. Edward ne s'en rendrait pas compte si j'en mangeais une portion. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! J'avais cette fantaisie avec ce genre de gâteau, bien étalé sur un torse et...

« Bella ? »

Je me relevai, mon doigt voleur de Cheesecake en bouche. Je déglutis et refermai le réfrigérateur. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas vu ce que je faisais.

« Tu aimes ? » rigola-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Le Cheesecake... Tu en as au coin de ta bouche. »

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il devine si facilement ?

« Comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est ça. »

« Je suis un expert en dérobade de Cheesecake, tu as en plus la tête d'une voleuse ! »

Il explosa de rire et je vis rouge, je n'étais pas confortable avec ce genre d'échanges. J'étais en train de piétiner mes règles en agissant ainsi.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si parfait ?! Jamais encore je n'avais rencontré un garçon à la fois sûr de lui et sensible, un garçon capable d'endurer mes règles et capable de me faire passer les meilleures nuits depuis des années.

Dormir avec Edward m'était devenu indispensable, j'avais du lutter la veille quand il avait sonné chez moi pour ne pas le remercier, pour ne pas sourire, pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Sans lui, j'en étais réduite à m'endormir devant la télé devant des programmes débiles dans le genre des téléréalités, des émissions de sport ou de chasse et pêche.

Quand ma vie était normale et que j'étais inconsciente des dangers, je passais mes insomnies devant des émissions de cuisine et regardais chaque vendredi soir le film « Orgueil et Préjugés ». Aujourd'hui je n'étais plus capable de lire sur l'amour et j'avais si peu d'appétit que cuisiner pour moi seule était dérisoire.

« Bella? »

Il passa une main devant mes yeux, son sourire menaçait de briser un à un les murs que j'avais bâti entre le monde et moi, et je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

« Pourquoi tu es venu hier ? » l'attaquai-je, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place.

« J'avais... euh... envie de te voir. J'aurais du téléphoner, je suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi tu as ramené un Cheesecake chez moi ? » demandai-je plus doucement.

Il avait compris son erreur et très sincèrement j'aimais sa spontanéité, je n'y étais tout simplement pas habituée. M'aurait-il désirée si j'avais été normale, insouciante, joyeuse ?

« Ma mère l'a préparé pour moi... c'était mon anniversaire hier. »

Je me sentais vraiment nulle, je lui donnais à composer avec la Bella revêche et qui voulait tout contrôler, et avec la Bella peureuse mais humaine

« Oh... Bon anniversaire Edward. »

« Merci Bella. »

Il fallait qu'il soit attendrissant en plus !

Lui qui était souvent trop bavard, pourquoi avait-il hésité à me parler de son anniversaire ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il choisi de finir sa soirée sur mon canapé défoncé ? Il m'avait appelée Bella... Dans sa bouche, mon nom résonnait comme un piège déguisé en prière, un murmure destiné à me faire céder sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Je ne voyais jamais mes amants le jour, tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas peur et me sentais assez forte pour avancer seule. Edward n'aurait pas du se trouver ici dans ma cuisine à huit heures du matin.

« Tu peux en manger autant que tu veux mais avec une fourchette. » me lança-t-il très sérieusement avant de sortir de ma cuisine.

Je l'entendis aller dans la salle de bains, la chasse d'eau fut actionnée une minute plus tard et enfin la douche... C'était sa routine matinale. Habituellement il aurait du partir juste après cette routine, aujourd'hui c'était différent. Je ne savais pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'il devait partir alors que je ne voulais que l'avoir avec moi la journée entière. Je ne pouvais plus nier qu'Edward était différent, je n'avais pourtant pas décider si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

D'où me venaient ces envies, ces besoins, ces « et si ? », jamais je ne... Bon sang ce Cheesecake était à tomber ! Je m'assis à table et entamai davantage ce pur bijou de pâtisserie avec une fourchette. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, Edward...

J'avais tenté d'être avec un mec normal au début, ça avait raté, il n'avait pas compris mes peurs et mes exigences. J'avais besoin d'être parfaitement à l'écoute de mon environnement, je refusais d'être surprise par quoique ce soit. On s'était disputé, il m'avait quittée en me disant que j'avais besoin de dominer et qu'il n'était pas adepte du sadomasochisme. Et l'idée avait fait son chemin. Avec un soumis au moins, je n'aurais pas à m'expliquer, je n'aurais pas à prétendre, je n'aurais même pas à coucher avec.

Mon premier avait été un homme d'une trentaine d'année, Paul, il m'avait initié à cet univers et s'était soumis facilement. Il me quitta aussi, j'étais trop facile selon lui. Il me poussa à être plus exigeante, plus dure, plus égoïste. Il m'envoya d'autres hommes et au fil des années, j'avais fait appel à lui quand un soumis ne me satisfaisait plus.* Mon exigence était la même, un homme suffisamment fort physiquement et endurant pour me protéger la nuit.

« Tu as presque tout mangé ! » s'exclama Edward sur le seuil de ma cuisine, vêtu seulement d'une serviette tenant comme par miracle sur ses hanches.

Il fit une grimace déçue, nous partagions cette passion « dévorante » pour les Cheesecake apparemment. Je devais me rattraper avec lui, il n'était pas un soumis, il était là malgré ma folie. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien avec un homme. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui... oui rien qu'une fois, je voulais garder Edward et ne pas me poser trop de questions. Je ne me laisserais pas totalement aller.

« Attends-moi dans le salon, ne t'habille pas. » commandai-je.

Il m'obéit, j'en frissonnai à l'avance... Je me précipitai sous la douche et moins de dix minutes plus tard, nue et mes cheveux encore ruisselants, j'allai le chercher et le ramenai dans la cuisine. Je déplaçai avec précaution le gâteau sur le bord de l'évier.

« Allonge-toi sur la table. » lui ordonnai-je.

Quand il passa devant moi, je lui arrachai sa serviette et il sursauta mais ne répliqua pas. Avec une lenteur exagérée, je déposai un morceau de Cheesecake sur son torse, me rejouant ma fantaisie. Edward soupira, c'était érotique, excitant, j'eus l'envie de le sucer avec le goût de cette crème de banane et de chocolat blanc en bouche. Dans mon empressement, j'oubliai de donner les consignes mais Edward ne fit aucun bruit et me prévint avant de jouir.

« Tu as faim ? » lui demandai-je en minaudant un peu.

Il se lécha les lèvres avant d'acquiescer avec entrain.

« Descends et mange sur moi. »

Je tentai de lui cacher ma peur, j'avais peur qu'il me touche alors même qu'il avait toujours agi avec douceur avec moi. Ou bien avais-je peur de cette douceur justement ? Il étala le Cheesecake sur moi, le répartissant dans le creux de ma gorge, sur mes épaules, sur mes seins, mon ventre. Il prit son temps pour me dévorer avec le gâteau et à chaque contact de ses lèvres ou de sa langue sur moi, je fus secouée par un tressaillement au plus profond de mon ventre.

Mon sexe appelait le sien, c'était beaucoup trop tôt mais j'avais envie d'être unie à lui de cette manière. Il me regarda avec envie, le vert émeraude fut remplacé par le noir onyx, il ressemblait à un affamé. Le soir, à la lumière pâle de ma lampe de chevet, je n'avais pas encore remarqué le pouvoir de ces yeux là, jamais encore je ne m'étais sentie si désirée. Il me demanda le droit de me faire jouir avec sa langue, j'acquiesçai et me redressai sur mes coudes, fascinée de voir Edward se perdre entre mes jambes.

Sa langue me donna tant de plaisir, j'en aurais crié si j'avais pu. En redescendant de cet orgasme puissant, je vis Edward venir à côté de ma tête, il me sourit gentiment, un peu fier tout de même.

« Tu dois y aller. » soufflai-je.

Il se rembrunit, ne me questionna pas et partit s'habiller. Non je pouvais pas encore coucher avec lui. Je devais gagner en résistance, ce garçon me faisait tourner la tête, il commençait à me devenir indispensable or je ne devais compter sur personne.

« Au revoir Isabella. » me lança-t-il avant de sortir de mon appartement.

Je parvins à ne plus penser à lui de la journée, du moins ce fut ce que je prétendis. Ce soir-là, je résistais à l'envie de le faire venir, du moins je ne composais pas son numéro mais mon doigt était resté suspendu au-dessus des touches.

Le lendemain matin avait lieu ma remise de diplôme ainsi que celle d'Edward, nous en avions à peine parlé deux semaines plus tôt. En arrivant, je le vis aussitôt entouré de ses parents, de son frère et de sa sœur. J'avais oublié leur nom mais leur visage étaient gravés dans ma mémoire, Edward m'avait montré une photo d'eux lors de notre premier et unique rendez-vous.

Mon père passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me guida vers l'auditorium prévu pour la cérémonie. Il ne cessa de me répéter comme il était fier de moi et qu'il avait hâte de voir ce que j'allais accomplir. Charlie avait été le seul témoin de mon changement. Lui seul avait détecté mes changements, ma morosité et ma solitude qui s'étaient accrues, ma peur de la nuit, ma peur de l'inconnu, celle des foules et celle de l'isolement. Pourtant j'avais tout nié et avec le temps il avait surement décidé de me faire confiance et de me laisser être comme j'en avais besoin.

Edward m'aperçut lorsque je le dépassai. Il me sourit mais d'un regard je lui rappelai une de mes règles : rester loin de moi en public. Ma mère arriva en retard, elle fit se lever une dizaine de personnes pour qu'elle et Phil puissent prendre place aux côtés de Charlie. La cérémonie fut longue et ennuyeuse, une fois mon diplôme en main, je filai rejoindre ma famille. Il me tardait de quitter cet endroit.

« Bonjour Bella. »

Je me figeai, une rage sans nom envahit mon être, je ne pouvais pas la contenir. Je glissai à ma famille que je revenais et ils rigolèrent, pensant sans doute que j'allais bécoter ce beau jeune homme brun. Je me retournai vers cet imbécile de Jacob, d'un regard je lui ordonnai de me suivre et quand je fus assez éloignée de mes parents, je le poussai sans ménagement vers les coulisses du l'auditorium.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ici ?! » lui criai-je.

« Je devais te revoir... tu me manques. »

« Je m'en fiche ! Tu connais les règles, et celle-ci est toujours valable ! Tu ne me regardes pas et tu ne me parles pas quand nous sommes en public ! »

« Je sais mais... je veux être à toi, donne-moi une autre chance. »

Il posa une main sur mon bras droit, prêt à me supplier. Se doutait-il que j'étais capable de lui briser les deux jambes en moins d'une minute ? J'avais des années de cours d'autodéfense à mon actif ainsi que des cours de judo et de taïkendo.

« Tout va bien, je m'occupe de lui. » gronda Edward en apparaissant derrière Jacob.

Il lui ôta la main en un mouvement rapide puis le plaqua contre le mur.

« C'est fini ! Ne refais jamais ça ! » jetai-je à mon ancien amant.

Je m'éloignai en courant mais quelque chose m'empêcha de quitter l'auditorium en laissant en plan Edward et Jake dans un même lieu. Et si ce dernier révélait à mon amant que j'étais bien pire que ce qu'il croyait ? Je repartis en direction des coulisses, la plupart des élèves et leurs familles étaient déjà partis. J'avais redouté autre chose, en approchant j'entendis les deux garçons se crier dessus.

« Tu n'es pas à la hauteur ! » s'écriait Jacob.

Je les découvris engagés dans une lutte violente. Edward semblait avoir l'avantage, il retenait Jacob de partir pour me rejoindre.

« Tu n'es pas assez fort pour la satisfaire ! » accusait encore Jacob, avant de donner un coup de poing au visage d'Edward.

Lorsqu'il me vit, il vint à mes genoux, les mains tendues vers moi. Edward le fit tomber à terre puis le traina pour l'éloigner. J'étais fascinée par sa façon de se mouvoir un peu féline, il n'était pas aussi fort que Jacob mais compensait grâce à une bonne technique et une grande rapidité. Jake perdit sa concentration quand il comprit que je ne le reprendrais jamais, il comprit qu'Edward était spécial pour moi comme Jake aurait voulu l'être. Une seconde suffit à Edward lui donner un coup qui le fit s'effondrer et il ne riposta plus.

Edward posa ensuite une main dans le bas de mon dos et me pressa de partir. Juste avant de sortir des coulisses, je le stoppai et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds. Je l'embrassai longuement, j'étais excitée par sa victoire et subjuguée par lui. Son arcade sourcilière gauche était ouverte, l'oeil en dessous bleuissait déjà et sa lèvre supérieure était fendue.

« Merci Edward. » lui chuchotai-je ensuite en collant mon front contre le sien.

« Ta famille t'attend et la mienne aussi. » me dit-il d'une voix froide.

Il me prit la main pour m'entraîner hors de l'auditorium et la lâcha quand il aperçut sa famille. Sa mère courut vers lui, inquiète de le voir amocher. Sans un regard pour moi, il partit la rejoindre à mi-chemin. Je retournai auprès de ma famille qui n'avait rien vu, le cœur lourd et les larmes aux yeux. Que m'avait donc fait Edward pour me rendre si émotionnelle ?

* * *

_L'histoire va avancer, Bella se dévoile un peu plus. Elle a des problèmes mais reste humaine !_

_* Clin d'oeil à 50 shades of Grey, Bella a aussi un pourvoyeur en soumis !_

_Encore merci de me lire_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**PDV Edward**

Ma mère s'inquiéta aussitôt, elle ne remarqua sans doute pas Bella. Ma famille m'enveloppa et me guida jusqu'à notre voiture. Mon père sortit sa trousse de médecin et s'appliqua à essuyer le sang qui coulait sur mon visage. Je savais que je n'avais rien de grave, ça devait être impressionnant cependant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » me pressa finalement Alice, au bord des larmes.

« Un mec qui ne comprend pas ce que veut dire « non », je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire. »

« Et la fille va bien ? »

« Oui. » lâchai-je, pas du tout convaincu d'avoir bien agi.

Je regardai ma petite sœur du coin de l'oeil tandis que nous rentrions chez nous. Elle aussi pouvait vivre ce genre de situation. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer qu'Alice allait bientôt avoir dix-sept ans et qu'elle serait une femme aussi. Que ferais-je si elle était sous le joug d'un amant violent, jaloux, parano ? Que ferai-je si au contraire elle était comme moi avant, passant d'un lit à l'autre sans se soucier des conséquences ?

Ma mère tint à faire développer les photos sur le chemin du retour, elle avait déjà le cadre depuis des semaines. Elle accrocha dans notre salon la photo prise après la remise des diplômes, nous y posions tout sourire, le stéréotype de la famille unie et heureuse.

Mon père termina de me soigner dans son bureau, il dut me faire trois points de suture sur l'arcade sourcilière puis il appliqua une pommade sur mon œil qui avait presque doublé de volume.

« Je suis fier de toi. » me dit-il en conclusion.

Il me l'avait déjà dit, des dizaines de fois et toujours je m'étais senti méritant, pas aujourd'hui. Serait-il fier de moi si il savait que je m'étais lié à une jeune fille en apparence normale, banale même, une jeune fille non pas timide mais secrète ? Serait-il fier de moi si il savait que j'avais passé des nuits à la regarder dormir, à me laisser dicter le moindre geste, à me faire jeter après chaque nuit ?

Nous déjeunâmes dans la bonne humeur, je réussis à mettre de côté Bella un certain temps. Dès que je le pus, je prétendis être encore sonné par cette bagarre et me retirai dans ma chambre.

Malgré mes efforts, je repensais à Bella et à ce garçon. Elle n'avait pas été en danger, elle avait eu le contrôle sur lui auparavant et pouvait encore l'exercer. L'avait-elle revu depuis que je partageais ses nuits ?

J'avais tout entendu, j'avais compris qui il était et ce qu'il voulait. J'avais d'abord voulu le défendre, le raisonner, l'épargner. Il m'avait paru si misérable, j'avais pitié de lui encore maintenant. Ce regard froid qu'elle lui avait jeté, ces mots durs, sans appel, qu'elle lui avait jeté m'avaient écoeuré. Elle l'avait rabaissé plus bas que terre.

Et puis il l'avait touché et j'avais vu rouge, Bella était à moi, pas à lui... Non, elle n'était pas à moi, j'étais fou de penser à elle ainsi. Un jour elle me traiterait de la même façon qu'elle avait traité ce garçon, elle me dirait que tout serait fini et irait embrasser un autre plus fort que moi, plus neuf et plus docile sans doute.

Je n'étais pas si différent de ce garçon. Clairement il était un soumis, un homme voulait, par besoin ou par préférence, obéir. Je connaissais cette sensation ambiguë d'être dominé, contrôlé, dirigé, j'avais été réticent et j'avais aimé. Si la gifle de Bella avait été une alerte pour moi, j'étais revenu vers elle, convaincu que ça n'avait été qu'un accident. Si j'obéissais à ces règles, jamais plus elle ne me frapperait.

Je devais au moins reconnaître une bonne fois pour toute que j'étais engagé dans une relation anormale, dangereuse pour moi, et l'issue était déjà écrite. Bella se lasserait de moi, elle ne gardait jamais un homme très longtemps. Toutes mes fantaisies sur elle m'avaient aveuglé.

Si j'avais compris avant que je tomberais éperdument amoureux d'elle et qu'elle allait avoir ce pouvoir de me briser d'un regard ou d'une parole, j'aurais fui. J'aurais fui parce que j'aimais ma vie d'avant, je regrettais le temps où je draguais le matin et couchais avec ma conquête le soir. Je regrettais l'époque où je n'avais qu'à me préoccuper de mes études. Bella avait tout changé et je ne voyais pas d'autre chemin pour moi. J'allais vivre dans l'attente qu'elle se lasse, qu'elle m'ordonne de partir.

Une petite voix me donna un peu d'espoir. Si seulement je pouvais la comprendre, connaître les raisons de son comportement, je pourrais peut-être la changer, la guérir. Cette utopie, je devais la garder, la chérir, la cultiver, sans elle, je n'avais pas envie d'avancer.

Ce soir-là, j'allai chez Bella, plus décidé que jamais à m'imposer dans sa vie. Avec impatience, je sonnai chez elle et je me félicitai quand elle poussa un petit cri de frayeur. Elle m'avait choisi pour mon physique, pour ce visage si souvent admiré par d'autres. Ce soir je faisais peur à voir mais c'était à cause d'elle et il était bien normal de la confronter.

« Bonsoir Isabella. »

« Entre Edward, comment tu vas ? »

Elle me prit la main pour me conduire sur son canapé. Elle examina mon visage puis mes mains écorchées.

« Tu n'aurais pas du te battre avec lui, je pouvais m'en sortir seule. » me sermonna-t-elle sans colère.

« Je sais, il ne le méritait pas. Mais il t'a touchée. » répliquai-je.

Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne rien lui dire, si elle devinait que j'avais des sentiments pour elle, elle me jetterait encore plus tôt.

« Merci Edward pour ce que tu as fait. Je suis si fière de toi. »

« Fière ? » répétai-je, ahuri.

« Oui, tu m'as prouvé que tu étais capable de me... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'éloigna un instant. Quand elle se tourna vers moi, elle avait pris cette expression détachée.

« Viens te coucher. » m'ordonna-t-elle calmement.

Je n'étais pas fatigué.

« Ok. » répliquai-je, vaincu.

Elle me fit m'assoir sur son lit, elle me déshabilla me laissant en caleçon. Elle ouvrit ses draps et me commanda doucement de me coucher. Ma tête se posa sur son oreiller et son odeur me rendit dur. Pourquoi m'obsédait-elle à ce point ? Elle n'était pas saine, pas normale et elle allait me briser le cœur.

« Dors, je te surveille. » chuchota-t-elle en s'agenouillant par terre à côté du lit.

Ses doigts jouèrent de longues minutes dans mes cheveux et sur mes joues, elle ne pouvait pas réaliser le bien fou qu'elle me procurait. Sous son regard attentif, sous ses mains câlines, je me sentis soudain fort, si fort, assez fort pour elle. Tout ce que ce garçon m'avait dit se répétait dans ma tête notamment une phrase : « Tu n'es pas assez fort pour la satisfaire ». Je ne cessais de me demander si il avait couché avec Bella, il m'avait paru dévouée à elle, totalement obsédé par elle.

Quand elle m'avait embrassé, après que j'ai achevé le garçon, ça avait été différent. Déjà elle l'avait fait hors de son appartement, c'était contre ses propres règles. Ensuite, elle l'avait fait spontanément, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Et alors que j'avais voulu juste l'embrasser tout aussi passionnément, l'enlacer pour ne plus la perdre de vue, j'avais du l'éloigner de moi. Je lui avais rappelé que nous étions attendus parce devant mes yeux, je revoyais encore ce garçon la supplier.

Enfin, elle ne m'avait pas repoussé quand je lui avais pris la main, et je l'aurais gardé dans la mienne si il n'y avait pas eu mes parents. J'avais eu mal de devoir la laisser partir mais j'avais eu peur de devoir la présenter à ma famille, peur de sa réaction à elle. J'étais habituée à son attitude froide et réservée, pas les miens. Nous étions dans la famille des gens vifs, bruyants et démonstratifs. Bella se serait-elle sentie à l'aise avec eux ?

« Ta famille t'a posé des questions ? » me questionna-t-elle alors, comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées.

« Oui, ils pensent que je t'ai sauvée... je suis un héros pour eux. » dis-je avec amertume et Bella le comprit.

Elle resta silencieuse alors que je crevais d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Tous mes doutes, toutes mes appréhensions, j'étais encore prêt à les oublier si seulement elle voulait bien me laisser faire. Sa main était restée sur ma joue aussi je me tournai vers elle pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'ôter.

Nos regards se parlèrent en silence, j'ignorais si le sien comprenait le mien qui lui criait ma dévotion. Pris au piège, je ne voulais pas me défaire de ce sortilège qu'elle m'avait lancé. Bella tenait mon cœur et ma vie entre ses petites mains fines et pales.

Mes yeux se fermèrent malgré toute ma volonté, j'étais épuisé par des nuits trop courtes et des journées à attendre le moment de rejoindre Bella.

« Tu es celui que j'attendais. » crus-je l'entendre me murmurer tandis que le sommeil me cueillait.

* * *

_Edward se résigne, il l'aime et est prêt à prendre ce qu'elle veut bien lui donner... A bientôt pour la suite._


	9. Chapitre 8

_Merci à toutes celles qui suivent cette fic. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**PDV Bella**

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi j'avais été fière de lui, je n'étais pas prête à lui expliquer vraiment. Je voulais le remercier et j'avais échoué. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que le surveiller était un acte significatif de ma part. Il devait me prendre pour une folle. Je voulais lui montrer autrement qu'il comptait pour moi.

Le lendemain soir, je l'accueillis à moitié nue et il réagit comme je l'avais espéré. Il n'avait pas pu parler, ses mains s'étaient tendues vers moi, son sexe s'était durci dans son jean. Je le guidai jusqu'à ma chambre, il y avait deux oreillers dans mon lit et des préservatifs sur la table de nuit. J'étais nerveuse et en lui montrant ouvertement ce que je voulais de lui, j'espérais ne pas avoir à parler mais il se stoppa sur le seuil.

« Viens. »

Il me rejoignit sur le lit, son regard, profond et envoutant, s'obscurcit et mes joues, ces traîtresses, rosirent.

« Déshabille-toi. »

Parce que je préférais ne pas le faire moi-même, je ne me faisais pas confiance pour ne pas abîmer ses vêtements.

« Essaie de ne pas faire de bruit. » murmurai-je, ma voix enrouée par le désir.

Il acquiesça et se positionna entre mes jambes. Je saisis sa main et la portai à mon sexe, sa moiteur étourdit Edward. Il ferma ses yeux et respira profondément plusieurs fois avant de sentir mon odeur sur lui.

J'entendis le chien des voisins faire sa ronde du soir, la petite épicerie crachait de la musique techno à deux pas de mon immeuble, des voitures allaient et venaient, j'avais conscience du monde extérieur mais quand Edward s'introduisit en moi, je n'entendis plus rien, je ne vis plus rien et je n'avais pas peur.

Il était doux et tendre, patient, attentif. Pourquoi donc voulais-je plus ? Je luttais intérieurement pour ne pas lui réclamer de me prendre plus fort, je luttais contre mes mains qui voulaient s'accrocher à lui, je luttais contre mon cœur qui voulait se réveiller et battre la chamade. Edward me faisait sentir désirable et en sécurité, en ne faisant qu'un avec lui, j'étais belle et heureuse.

Mon orgasme me laissa sans voix, sans force, sans désir de bouger. Le sien le laissa souriant et fier. Il s'endormit rapidement, me serrant contre lui. Je sombrai peu après et me réveillai à l'aube. Edward était paisible et beau, la lumière filtrant à travers mes rideaux allumait un flambeau de bronze dans ses cheveux et révélait la finesse de son grain de peau. Me lasserais-je un jour de lui ?

La réalité gâchait toujours tout dans ma vie. Comme j'aurais aimé rester allongée avec lui en ignorant les horreurs du monde extérieur. J'aurais tout donné pour n'avoir qu'une heure d'innocence et d'ignorance.

J'allai me doucher et enlevai à regret son odeur sur moi. Tandis que je me rinçais les cheveux, je l'entendis entrer dans la salle de bains. Rassurée je continuais ma routine quand soudain, il entra dans la douche et m'enlaça par derrière. Mon corps se mit à frissonner, je n'avais pas prévu cela, dans ma tête se rejouait l'instant où j'avais été attrapée et balancée conter un mur, quelques années auparavant.

Je fis un immense effort pour ne pas repousser Edward car à ce moment, j'avais à la fois peur de lui et besoin qu'il me protège. Lui ne comprit pas pourquoi je m'étais tendue, il me crut encore sans doute disposée à coucher de nouveau avec lui et il n'avait pas vraiment tort.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur mes seins et mon ventre jusqu'à se perdre en moi. Je me laissai aller contre son torse large et m'agrippai à son cou. Edward commença à me torturer sensuellement, il alterna les caresses pour toujours me frustrer. Pour me venger, je me déhanchai lentement contre lui, son sexe frottait contre le bas de mon dos.

« Arrête. » ordonnai-je quand pour la énième fois il suspendit ses caresses sur mon clitoris.

Il me fit jouir facilement, rapidement, tout mon corps se relâcha et il dut me supporter pour m'éviter de tomber.

« Tu as aimé ? » susurra-t-il, sa voix enrouée.

Ce fut comme un réveil, une douche froide. Il m'avait prise par surprise, il n'avait pas respecté mes règles.

« Non. »

« Tu viens de crier mon nom. » insista-t-il.

Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue. C'était trop dangereux.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça Edward ! »

Je sortis de la douche et fonçai dans ma chambre, ma serviette en main. Quand il me rejoignit, j'étais habillée, le lit était fait et ses vêtements étaient posés sur la chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » me demanda-t-il, penaud.

« Tu ne dois pas faire ça, me surprendre. »

« Pardon. »

« Je suis sérieuse Edward... » balbutiai-je, sentant la panique monter en moi.

Il était à moitié nu devant moi et terriblement excitant. Je n'avais plus le contrôle, il avait dit que j'avais crié, et je n'avais rien entendu tandis qu'il m'avait faite jouir. Comment faire pour survivre si il me déconnectait du monde, même pour quelques minutes ? Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

« Tu dois partir. » décidai-je.

J'avais peur, trop peur et maintenant que le soleil s'était levé, je devais le virer de chez moi et vite. Je ne pourrais me calmer qu'en étant seule.

« Pars Edward. »

« Je reviens ce soir ? »

Je secouai la tête un peu trop fort et il pâlit.

« Bella, je suis vraiment désolé. Je te promets de ne plus faire ça... »

« Pars, laisse-moi quelques jours. »

« Je reviendrai, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je lui tournai le dos, j'aurais aimé pouvoir m'entraver moi-même pour ne pas pouvoir embrasser Edward et changer d'avis. J'avais besoin de temps, même seule, juste pour reprendre le contrôle et me concentrer.

« Je te protégerai Bella, je te le jure. »

Il s'était rhabillé et il sortit de ma chambre s'arrêtant un instant à côté de moi. Je sentis qu'il voulait me toucher, qu'il attendait un geste de ma part, un mot pour le rassurer.

« Je t'appelle dans quelques jours. » chuchotai-je.

Il partit et mes larmes gagnèrent la bataille. Je m'effondrai par terre et me laissais envahir par mes émotions.

Edward ne pouvait pas comprendre et je m'étais trompée. Il ne pouvait pas être celui que j'attendais parce qu'il était libre et insouciant. Je ne voulais plus le forcer, je n'avais plus la force d'essayer de le faire et encore moins la volonté de le changer.

* * *

_Bella une girouette ? Non une personne qui a peur et doute, voilà tout. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._


	10. Chapitre 9

_Je vous garantis qu'il y aura une fin heureuse... mais pas tout de suite ! Ceci dit, ça me turlupine de les faire autant souffrir et je vais peut-être leur épargner d'autres épreuves. Affaire à suivre. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**PDV Bella**

Il passa ses nuits dans sa voiture devant chez moi, je n'eus pas le courage d'aller l'enguirlander, en fait je dormis presque bien. Au bout d'une semaine, je dus me résoudre à prendre une autre décision. L'université venait de changer mon cursus et je devais changer deux modules, or il n'y en avait aucun autre qui me plaisait. L'université de Jacksonville avait un programme dédié, argua Renée quand je l'appelai pour ne pas annuler comme chaque année ma semaine de vacances chez elle.

Elle fut si surprise et s'enthousiasma à l'idée que peut-être je resterais vivre avec elle. J'aimais être indépendante mais pas seule et ma mère me manquait. Vivre là-bas serait le parfait remède à Edward. Tout pourrait aller mieux pour moi si je n'avais plus à lutter pour ne pas lui téléphoner et lui ordonner de venir.

Je pris mes billets d'avion pour deux semaines à Jacksonville puis prévint ma propriétaire que j'allais peut-être devoir déménager. Mon père prit plutôt bien la nouvelle mais me fit promettre de ne pas materner Renée. Rester donc à vérifier sur place que je pouvais m'habituer à vivre en Floride et deux semaines n'étaient pas de trop.

Mais quelque soit l'endroit où je vivrais, je ne pouvais plus être avec Edward. Pour lui comme pour moi, cette relation n'était pas saine. Je ne pouvais plus supporter l'idée de le changer et de le soumettre à mes règles. Je ne voulais pas noircir son avenir et pourrir sa vie. J'avais bien assez avec mes peurs, mes angoisses, mes doutes, j'avais seulement besoin de protection.

Je ne me posais même pas la question du sexe, avoir un nouvel amant après Edward était encore inimaginable pour moi. Ça changerait, il le fallait bien parce que sinon cela signifierait qu'il était important pour moi, trop important et alors je l'exposerais au danger.

Je ne devais jamais oublier que ma vie, plus que celle des autres, ne tenait qu'à un fil, le monstre reviendrait pour moi.

Il était des jours où j'envisageais sérieusement de vivre dans un couvent, de vivre cachée de tout ou encore de me perdre et me laisser partir. Ces jours-là, je restais cloitrée chez moi, dans mon petit coin situé derrière ma cuisine. C'était une pièce d'un mètre carré sans ouverture vers l'extérieur, j'avais mis juste un coussin par terre.

Edward répondit à mon premier appel et arriva peu avant dix huit heures.

« Comment tu vas ? » me demanda-t-il, en s'approchant trop près de moi.

Je m'étais préparée à lui résister, j'avais répété mon texte des dizaine de fois, je savais quoi faire et comment réussir, à condition qu'il ne me touche pas.

« Je pars vivre à Jacksonville. » annonçai-je calmement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mon cursus a été changé. »

« Je... c'est soudain. Tu ne peux pas faire autre chose ou aller moins loin ? »

Il n'allait pas accepter facilement, je me renforçais en pensant qu'il serait mieux sans moi, il m'oublierait vite.

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? J'ai envie de partir loin. »

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Edward, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus de toi. C'est fini. »

Il pâlit puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il entama des aller-retour dans mon salon se demandant peut-être comment me convaincre de rester. Pour sa défense, j'avais si souvent changé d'avis le concernant, je lui avais donné une deuxième chance et une troisième, jamais encore cela ne m'était arrivé.

Il se planta finalement devant moi, je ne savais pas ce à quoi il pensait, ce qu'il voulait me dire ou me faire. Je détestais cela.

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser. J'ai merdé la dernière fois mais tu dois encore m'apprendre. »

« Edward, ne me force pas à le dire. »

Je n'avais pas le choix, je me cachais derrière un masque froid, cruel. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que je voulais le protéger. Il ne devait pas le comprendre non plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »

Il croisa ses bras et me fixa comme si j'étais un phénomène de foire.

« Tu cherches à me faire une analyse ? » répliquai-je, acide.

« Je veux te comprendre Bella. »

« Je t'ai dit tout ce que tu avais besoin de savoir. »

« Alors au moins, dis-moi comment tout a commencé. »

« Non. »

Il allait me prendre pour une folle, il allait me détester, il allait partir.

« Je veux t'aider. Je suis certain d'y parvenir si tu me disais pourquoi tu as si peur. A deux on sera plus fort. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas dans le noir. »

Je ris amèrement, j'étais celle qui vivait dans le noir, lui était le jour et la lumière. Il avait une joie de vivre à toute épreuve, il avait un avenir et des possibilités.

« Dis-moi Isabella. »

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla, il ne pouvait pas me faire ça, il ne devait pas pleurer pour moi, jamais.

« Ne pars pas. »

« Ne fais pas ça Edward, je déteste les gens qui se croient dans une tragédie grecque. Je ne peux pas te le dire, je l'ai juré mais je... ce que je peux te dire... »

Comment en parler sans me mettre à paniquer ? Je respirais plusieurs fois et gardais les yeux bien ouverts, sinon je reverrais la mort.

« A seize ans, j'ai été attaquée, sauvagement, un monstre en quelque sorte. J'avais failli mourir mais ça n'était pas à cause de moi, je n'en étais pas responsable. Ce jour-là j'ai décidé de contrôler tout ce que je pouvais, je ne laisse rien au hasard quand je peux décider. »

Je ne me trouvai pas cohérente, je l'avais sûrement plus perturbé encore.

« Tu me contrôles, tu le sais. »

« Pas aussi bien que je le croyais. »

« Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je n'ai pas réfléchi ce matin-là, je voulais juste être avec toi.»

« Je ne sais pas comment faire pour te pardonner, je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie. » mentis-je.

« Ne dis pas ça. »

« Tu as changé Edward, tu n'es plus le même et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux te contrôler plus longtemps. »

« Je te promets de ne plus agir ainsi. »

« Tu ne pourras pas tenir ta promesse, je le sais. Il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne garde jamais un amant très longtemps. Je me lasse, ou bien il se lasse, il trouve une autre plus saine d'esprit ou une plus perverse. Il veut me changer... s'imposer, partager le pouvoir. »

Je le contournai pour aller ouvrir la porte et il me suivit.

« Bella, je t'en supplie. »

« Ne fais pas un bruit Edward. » lui dis-je, enfonçant un poignard dans mon propre cœur.

« Non ! » se révolta-t-il, le regard embué et fou.

Il attrapa mon bras pour me forcer à rester près de lui, je ne ressentis ni douleur ni angoisse. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser. Je voulais le repousser aussi fort que possible parce qu'il voulait me forcer et me contraindre.

« Plus jamais je ne te laisserai me piéger Edward. » parvins-je à dire sans pleurer.

Il me lâcha et je lui ouvris la porte. Il partit sans faire de bruit.

Je tombai à terre en pleurs et attendis d'entendre sa voiture démarrer avant de ramper quasiment jusqu'à ma forteresse.

* * *

_Oui ils ont rompu, lui n'a pas eu le choix (clin d'oeil à la rupture dans New Moon, petite revanche personnelle contre Edward).Pour info, vous saurez de quoi a peur Bella quasiment à la fin de cette fic, mais n'hésitez pas à deviner._


End file.
